


The Art of Wooing

by spn_wincest_etc (babybrotherdean)



Series: Prompt Fills [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean thinks he's ridiculous but also adorable, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean, Sam's a big dork who wants to romance Dean properly, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spn_wincest_etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam’s supposed to be out getting the two of them something to eat while they finish up their research for this case. He comes back with doughnuts, pancakes, and a bouquet of roses.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s quick to try to cover himself when Dean raises an eyebrow. “They just- I saw them. At the store. On the way back. And I thought you might like them, so I picked them up?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Wooing

**Author's Note:**

> _Hi! Can I please make a request for established Wincest where Alpha!Sam gets it into his head that he needs to properly woo Omega!Dean (maybe with flowers, or trying to cook Dean dinner, or bringing him gifts). It can be anything that sets Sam off - jealousy, sad!Dean that he just wants to cheer up, or maybe Sam never wooed him at the start. Dean of course thinks it's adorable that his big, strong Alpha is acting so ridiculous. Sex is a bonus, but I just really want fluff. <3 Thanks in advance!_
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous prompt! This was super cute. And it took me forever to write because I suck.

I’m so sorry that it took me so long to get here, gah. I adore this prompt in so many ways, and I just. Wow. Thank you for this. 

Prompts are closed!

“Find us anything good yet?”

Sam looks up from the newspaper he’s hunched over, seems a little startled. Dean’s not surprised; his brother gets lost in these things more often than not. “Uh. No. Unless you think a cat getting stuck in a tree is our kind of gig.” He shows Dean the front page where a firefighter is pictured holding a disgruntled-looking kitten. “Apparently, everyone was ‘thrilled’ that Ms. Teensy was okay.”

Dean raises an eyebrow at that, then shrugs and sits across from him. “Yeah, let’s not. So what, no new jobs?”

“Not that I can find.” Sam glances around like he’s trying to assess the town they’re in. “Maybe we can just hang around…”

When he trails off, apparently distracted, Dean twists around to see what his brother’s looking at. A couple girls, the taller one obviously alpha, talking quietly, the omega girl holding a small jewellery box. 

“What?” Dean asks when he looks at his brother again. “I’m pretty sure they’re together, Sam, and I’m kind of sitting right here.”

The look on Sam’s face is one of dawning realization, and something akin to horror before he shakes his head sharply, looks back at Dean with a smile. “Right, sorry, just… thought I saw something. You want to head back to the room?”

Dean eyes him for another moment, then shrugs it off and nods, rolls his shoulders as he gets to his feet. “Sure, sounds good.” He smiles then, leans in to give Sam a quick kiss, nipping at his lower lip. “It’s still early. Bet we could figure out how to kill some time when we get home.”

That gets a smile out of Sam, and he stands, wraps an arm tight around Dean’s waist. “Sounds like a plan,” he murmurs, apparently forgetting about whatever was bothering him before.

Dean sets the vague sense of concern aside, intent on just enjoying the evening with his mate. He doesn’t learn until later that Sam hasn’t quite been able to let it go.

-

It’s the flowers, first.

Sam’s supposed to be out getting the two of them something to eat while they finish up their research for this case. He comes back with doughnuts, pancakes, and a bouquet of roses.

He’s quick to try to cover himself when Dean raises an eyebrow. “They just- I saw them. At the store. On the way back. And I thought you might like them, so I picked them up?”

By now, Dean’s trying to bite back a smile. He can scent the nervousness coming off Sam, and stands to meet him, leaning up on his toes for a kiss. “They’re nice,” he says simply. Leans in close when Sam’s arms wrap around his waist. “You didn’t have to. But… thanks?”

Sam’s beaming smile is definitely worth breathing in their cloying scent every time he inhales.

(And maybe it’s kind of nice to have them around brightening up the room. Maybe.)

-

“It’s not my birthday, Sam.”

There’s a new shirt in his hands, soft and warm, a worn flannel like the ones Sam knows he likes. He glances up at his brother in question; they don’t usually do things like this without some kind of reason behind it, and this has him confused. “Are you trying to bribe me?”

“What? No!” Sam looks almost offended at that. “I just- I know how much you like stealing mine, sometimes, and I just thought maybe you’d like one for yourself, too?” A pause, and he hurries to add, “not that I don’t like you wearing my clothes. You know that.”

Seeing his brother get flustered over- well, whatever this is, anyways, has Dean smiling, watching him try to figure out what to say. “I like stealing them, too. They smell like you.” He pauses, gives the shirt another look. “But this is nice. Maybe you can sleep on it or something so it smells like you, too.”

Sam grins at that, looks triumphant for reasons Dean can’t imagine. “Yeah, alright. If you want.” A kiss pressed to his forehead, and Dean feels his brother’s nose nudging just behind his ear after, breathing in deep. “Or maybe you just sleep with me wearing it. That’ll work.”

Dean laughs and presses closer. He’s not sure what’s gotten into Sam recently, but he’s definitely not complaining.

-

It’s not until he catches Sam trying to cook that Dean decides to confront him about whatever’s going on. 

“Dude, that’s gonna burn if you leave it on there much longer.”

Either Sam’s so absorbed in what he’s doing that he doesn’t hear Dean’s entrance or he’s just not paying attention, because he jumps a little at the words, spins around. “Oh- uh. Thanks. Right.” He goes back to the stove and turns the burner down, leans in to inspect the burgers. “You’re early.”

“You’re up to something,” Dean counters. He heads over to watch what Sam’s doing, his brother’s careful movements while he assembles a couple burgers. They look delicious, and Dean feels his stomach growl. “The cooking, the presents, you being a bigger sap than usual. C’mon, what is it? Am I dying and you’re just not telling me?”

“What? No. No, ‘course not.” Sam shakes his head quickly, sets the burgers on a couple plates before moving towards Dean, settling his hands on his hips. “It’s nothing like that. Promise.”

“Then what is it?” Dean leans into his alpha’s touch, raises an eyebrow. “Because something’s up. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cook.”

“That’s always been your job.” Sam’s smiling, rests his forehead against Dean’s. “Maybe just ‘cause I like seeing my pretty little omega making me dinner. Or because you look cute in an apron.” A pause, a considerate hum, and then he adds, “just an apron.”

“You think I look cute in everything.” Dean grins and goes for a quick kiss. “You still didn’t tell me what’s up, though.”

And then Sam actually looks _embarrassed_ , and oh boy, Dean is excited to see where this is going.

“I, uh…” He bites his lip, rubs at the back of his neck. “When we got together- it just kinda happened, you know?”

“Yeah.” Dean shrugs. He remembers that night, the urgency, the need between them. Even now, he’s surprised they waited so long before mating officially. “What’s your point?”

“I never really… well.” Sam clears his throat. “Y’know. Usually when an alpha meets an omega they like, they try to… give them gifts, impress them. Win them over.”

Dean’s about to point out that Sam’s had him won over since the day he was born, but stops short when he realizes what his brother’s talking about. “Are you- are you worried because you didn’t woo me?”

And oh, his brother is honest-to-god _blushing_ , and this is too good. “No. Yes. Maybe.” 

“Oh my god.” Dean tries not to laugh, but can’t help the huff that sneaks out. “Seriously? Is that why you’ve been doing all this?”

“Yeah.” Sam shrugs, glances away. Clears his throat. “I know it’s stupid, or whatever, I just- thought I should try to do things right-”

“It’s not stupid.” Sam’s getting himself worked up, so Dean cuts in. “I like it. But you don’t need to do this stuff, okay? You’ve already got me, you big dork.”

That earns him a smile, and Sam leans in close again, nudging the tip of his nose against Dean’s. “Doesn’t mean I can’t try to keep you happy.”

“Guess so.” Dean grins and gives his brother a quick kiss. “Now c’mon, let’s see if your wooing burgers are any good.”

“There’s a wooing pie in the oven, too.”

Dean pauses, then gives Sam a proper kiss. “Best mate ever,” and it’s mumbled against Sam’s lips, but the breathless little laugh that escapes his brother tells him he heard it.

He’s never been one for romance, but he has to admit, when Sam does it? It’s not all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [allywriteswords](allywriteswords.tumblr.com) and [babybrotherdean](babybrotherdean.tumblr.com) if you're interested in requests! <3


End file.
